


Too loud at night

by HongbinTeeth



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bottom Lee Hongbin, ChaBin, Exhibitionism, Hakyeon is evil, Jaehwan just appears briefly, Lee Hongbin-centric, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jaehwan | Ken, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Top Cha Hakyeon | N, Videogames, vixx nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongbinTeeth/pseuds/HongbinTeeth
Summary: Hongbin is too loud when playing videogames at night.Hakyeon is so done with that.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Too loud at night

Hakyeon didn’t consider himself someone who dictates other’s lifestyles. He let the other members do whatever they wanted throughout their days as long as it didn’t mess with his lifestyle and to be completely honest, there weren’t a lot of things that set Cha Hakyeon off. 

Not when it came to the other members of VIXX. He tried to put up with anything the other members did, even with their mean and childish jokes.

But this was just way too much.

“FUCK!” 

The scream accompanied by the sound of a desk being hit strongly by a hand resounded through the dorms. Hakyeon groaned as he turned around in his bed to look at the watch. The clock marked 3AM. 

“SERIOUSLY!” 

Hakyeon sat straight up on the bed. He NEEDED his sleep, not just for beauty reasons but also because he was dog-tired!. He stood up from his bed, leaving his room and heading towards the room located at the end of the corridor. 

The door was closed, but still the curses and noise could be heard perfectly. Hakyeon knocked at first, but got no answer, is he wearing his earphones?. 

“Lee Hongbin, stop screaming!” Hakyeon said loudly. Hoping that warning would do the trick, he turned around again and headed towards his bedroom. laying down on the warm bed and bundling up under his blankets.

“AH! FUCK ME!” 

That was it. 

Hakyeon got out of the bed again and headed out of the room towards Hongbin’s bedroom once more, this time he burst the door open. “LEE FUCKING HONGBIN!” 

Hongbin had been fully immersed in his videogame, his earphones were plugged in and his computer’s volume was on maximum, so when Hakyeon stormed into the room it took Hongbin completely by surprise, making the younger jump in his seat and look at Hakyeon with big dumbfounded eyes. 

Hakyeon closed the door behind him, walked closer until he was hovering over Hongbin, he took the earphones out of Hongbin’s ears. “Stop screaming.” He said in a deep, quiet voice. “Didn’t you hear me the first time I came?” He asked. Hakyeon wasn’t breaking eye contact, nor was he moving away.

Hongbin shook his head, he was still shocked about the sudden entrance the older had made. “Sorry.” He said.

It was hard to push Hakyeon to this point, but Hongbin really didn’t intend to anger the older one. “Stop playing already and go to bed.” 

Hakyeon pushed back, turning his back to Hongbin and starting to walk out of the room. 

Hongbin rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, as if he was going to listen to him. “Whatever.” He whispered, but apparently it was loud enough for Hakyeon to hear it. 

The leader of VIXX, reached the door of the bedroom but instead of walking out, he locked the door, then he moved back towards Hongbin. The younger one was already back to playing, matching for another round of APEX. 

Without saying anything, Hakyeon pulled Hongbin up from his seat confusing the other guy. Hongbin removed one of his earphones. “What now?” He asked while he turned to look at Hakyeon and Hakyeon sat on the seat. 

Hakyeon grabbed Hongbin by the waist before forcing him to turn around and pulling his trousers and underwear down. “What-!” Hongbin started but was cut off when Hakyeon forced him to sit down on his lap. 

“Didn’t you screamed for someone to fuck you?” Hakyeon whispered as he started to move his fingers slowly across Hongbin’s back. “I’m going to give you a reason to scream.” 

Hongbin gulped down, knowing what was coming, he moved the mouse to cancel the match but just as he was about to click the X he joined a match. “Fuck.” He cursed, this time Hakyeon slapped his ass hard making his body tense up.

“Stop cursing.” Hakyeon warned. “Looks like you’ll have to play now.” He said. 

Hongbin was frozen on his seat as Hakyeon’s fingers made their way down towards his hole. Hakyeon started by rubbing his finger over Hongbin’s hole, while Hongbin tried to move away, uncomfortable and a bit nervous. 

He heard his teammates talking on the voice chat and he moved to try to turn off his voice chat, but Hakyeon quickly stopped him with another spank. “Leave the voice chat on.” He ordered. “That way you’ll learn to be fucking quiet.” 

Hongbin was about to protest but before he could say anything, Hakyeon forced a finger inside of him, drawing a soft moan from the younger. Luckily his mic sensitivity wasn’t too high, so it didn’t register the lewd sound he just made. 

“Hyung, please wait-” Hongbin started, trying to negotiate. “I’ll be quiet, I’m sorry.” He tried, but Hakyeon  close his ears to Hongbin’s pleads as he started to move his finger in and out slowly. 

A moan got caught on Hongbin’s throat, usually Hongbin wasn’t ashamed of moaning out loud when he was with the other members of vixx, sometimes even moaning in the recording studio to tease the members or even when recording his parts for songs to add more...sexiness. 

But his mic was turned on and there were strangers playing with him. 

“I wonder how many fingers will it take me to make you moan loudly.”

The countdown numbers showed up on the screen as the match started. Hakyeon was now sucking on Hongbin’s shoulder, biting softly and then sucking, leaving purple marks all over the pale, porcelain-like, skin. 

“Let’s focus, guys.” A player on Hongbin’s team said through their mic and Hongbin couldn’t do anything other than letting out a shaky breath. 

Hakyeon removed the earphone plug, listening to the conversation of Hongbin’s teammates while adding a second finger to the mix. He started scissoring Hongbin’s hole, making the younger one groan and whined at the feeling. 

This time, a drawing of his character appeared on the left side of the screen, announcing the noise had been heard.

“uhm? Did you say something, Waterhyacinth?” One of the players asked. Hongbin panicked at the thought of other people hearing him moan.

“You should answer them.” Hakyeon said. “You don’t want people to think you are rude.” 

Hongbin bit his lower lip, breathing slowly as he tried to calm himself to answer. “N-No.” His voice shook slightly as Hakyeon finally pulled his fingers out. Hakyeon pushed Hongbin up slightly before undoing his zipper and pulling out his dick. 

“Ride me.” He whispered in Hongbin’s ear as he licked the younger’s earlobe before slowly inserting himself into Hongbin. 

Hongbin tensed up, closing his eyes for a moment as he moaned while he felt his hole being stretched out. “Ah, wait, it hurts.” Hongbin moaned out. He heard something on his intercommunicators but he couldn’t make out the words that the other player had said. 

Once he was fully down, Hakyeon gave him another hard spank. “You better start moving,” Hakyeon said. “You are not allowed to come until you reach 5 kills.” 

“That’s impossible-” Hongbin complained in a murmur. He was playing a support character, furthermore, even when he played with his regular squad, he was more of a support than a tank or an offensive player. 

“Then you won’t get any release tonight.” Hakyeon said as he slowly started to move his hips. Hongbin himself would never admit it, but he was sensitive, and all the members of vixx knew it. That’s why they loved to tease him. 

Hongbin bit his lower lip, trying to gather his mind as he tried to focus on the game on his screen, for now his team hadn’t found anyone and was just looting, he had been lucky enough to find his favorite gun right out of the bat, a good armor and enough munition.

But when he was just starting to focus, Hakyeon would start to move his hips again, sometimes faster than before, and sometimes just slow enough to remind Hongbin of the humiliating situation he had found himself in. 

“Stop” Hongbin begged as Hakyeon again started to move his hips, just as shotguns started to be heard in the distance.

“Is your opportunity to get those 5 kills.” Hakyeon said as he started to buckle his hips faster, this time he also moved his hand around Hongbin’s hips, grabing on the younger’s dick and move his hand at the same speed of his thrusts. 

Hongbin’s body shook at the pleasure, and his moans became louder, he melted under Hakyeon’s hands, letting his hand fall down against the older’s shoulder. He closed his eyes letting the pleasure take over his body but Hakyeon stopped moving, turning into a statue making Hongbin protest as he started to try to fuck himself on Hakyeon’s dick. Moving his hips up and down bouncing in the older’s lap. 

Hakyeon moaned as he held the other boy down. No matter how hot it was for Hakyeon, this was supposed to be some kind of punishment for Hongbin. Hakyeon kept Hongbin’s hips still. “Hey, I told you to be quiet!” Hakyeon scolded as he landed another spank on Hongbin. 

“You are seriously the worst! Just fuck me!” 

And that was it. 

Hakyeon forced Hongbin to stand up before bending the other one down against his computer desk. He held Hongbin down by his neck before penetrating him once more, draining another loud moan from the younger one. 

Hakyeon started to move his hips in an animalistic way, the only noise that could be heard besides Hongbin’s heavy moaning was the sound of skin slapping against each other and the sound of Hongbin’s desk moving abruptly, as if an earthquake had hit it.

“Next time, I fucking tell you to be quiet, you better stay quiet!” Hakyeon said, each word being followed by a thrust of Hakyeon’s hips. 

Hakyeon held Hongbin’s hair, pulling from it to keep Hongbin’s head up, that’s when Hongbin looked again at the game in the screen, showing he had died already, but both his teammates were still playing, his character’s design was on the screen still, showing him that his teammates had heard almost everything up till now. 

Hongbin blushed, suddenly feeling the embarrassment in every inch of his body, but the moans and gasps were being drawn from him involuntarily by now. 

The door of the room was open, Jaehwan peeking in. “Oh-” He said as he watched the scene in front of him. 

As if on cue, when Hongbin’s eyes met with Jaehwan’s eyes, he moaned louder, coming all over the floor under his desk and panting heavily. Hongbin’s legs were shaking non-stop and it almost felt as if he had gone to another planet and came back. 

Hakyeon was still ruthlessly fucking into him, holding his hips tightly as he overstimulated the younger guy before finally pulling off and coming on top of Hongbin’s back. 

“Did you get 5 kills?” Hakyeon asked. Hongbin didn’t had the strength to answer and so Hakyeon sat back down on the chair. “Stay like that.” He said before bringing his hand down on Hongbin’s ass. 

Hongbin hissed at the pain and before he could even move or say anything Hakyeon spanked him again. “You never do as I say, just do as you please.” Hakyeon said before landing another hit. 

Hongbin lost the count, but Hakyeon didn’t stop until his buttcheeks were burning and red. “Now.” Hakyeon said as he softly rubbed Hongbin’s back. “Did you scream enough for tonight?” He asked.

Hongbin simply nodded, too tired to move. Hakyeon helped him move towards his bed before leaving the room, minutes later he was back with a wet towel as he cleaned him up slowly and with a gentle touch.

Hongbin was now sleepy, his body hurt and he was fighting to try to keep his eyes open. 

The last thing he remembers before falling asleep was Hakyeon gently kissing his lips and Jaehwan asking why he wasn't invited.


End file.
